


Ambitious!

by FacingSunflower (NextCassie)



Series: Harry Potter Next Generation Romance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Newspapers, Next Generation, Professional Quidditch, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextCassie/pseuds/FacingSunflower
Summary: I, Aerabella Sanders plan on taking on the European League and crushing it, even if it is a new continent. I just have to manage not to screw things up. Although I kind of already did when I screwed with  Chase Walker, star of the Tutshill Tornados and my new captain. Whoops... At least my new neighbor is nice enough to comfort me or nice enough to give me food at least.Albus S. Potter/OC
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Next Generation Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Chapter warnings: Implied sexual interactions and swearing. 

Prologue

“ALBUS!” 

Shite there’s only one person who would dare to yell that loudly and have the ability to barge into my flat like this.

My eyes sprung open as my younger sister burst through the door of my bedroom. She should probably be getting ready to return to school for her final year, but instead she was choosing to come annoy me while I’m hungover and have work in about two hours. 

I sat up and felt movement stirring next to me. Well, I certainly thought she would have been gone by now.

“Lily I have company can’t this wait until we’re both decent?” I asked.

“It can’t because I have to leave for Hogwarts soon and I might not get the chance to talk to you again,” she said quickly.

“What’s going on?” the girl from beside me asked. 

Lily shot me a look, but otherwise said nothing. I’m not proud to say that this isn’t the first time she’s caught me with a woman in my bed, but it isn’t the first and I doubt it will be the last because she never has the decency to warn me when she’s going to pop in for a little one of her visits.

“Nothing to worry you Madeline,” I said. “However, you should probably get going since my sister is here.”

“It’s Maddison actually,” she said sitting up. Her eyes connected with Lily’s and Lily just offered her a wave.

“He got closer on your name than the last three, must have been a fun night,” Lily commented. “Feel free to get dressed because neither of us will be paying attention to you.”

The girl looked over to me as if I should say something and I just sighed. 

“Well, you heard her,” I stated. 

With an annoyed huff she got up and began to get dressed. Lily just waited patiently while all this was happening, tapping her foot anxiously. Really? Her older brother is in a room naked and she’s not even the least bit bothered by it? I feel like my little sister must have been corrupted by school.

“I thought the whole contract thing was because your famous, but now I just realize that you’re just a pathetic arse,” she snapped, before leaving and slamming the door to the bedroom behind her.

“You’re still making them sign contracts before sleeping with them?” Lily asked.

“One you wouldn’t understand since you’ve been in a committed relationship protected by the walls of Hogwarts for what now? Five years? Two people will always give information to the press if it benefits them in some way, but the contract eliminates that.”

“How did you end up being the only cynical one in the entire family?”

“How did I end up being the only Slytherin? Also, I work for the press and I know from firsthand experience that there are literally people out there who hang out with famous people and make a living out of giving information to the press.”

“Okay, I see your point, but still… It’s so gross.”

I sighed before moving to get out of bed and Lily turned around so she wouldn’t have to look at me getting decent. 

“Why are you hear at seven in the bloody morning, Lily” I asked, pulling on a pair of trousers. “Also, the important bits are covered.”

She turned around immediately arms open in a gesture and eyes filled with amazement. She’s really excited about something.

“Do you know who gets here today?” she asked.

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” I replied. I pulled out a shirt and coat and began to put them on.

“Only Aerabella Sanders the most brilliant chaser to come from the United States ever!”

Ah the famous American girl. At this point everyone had heard of her and if they haven’t, they were living under a giant boulder. She had taken the world by storm last Summer during the World Cup. She had managed to almost single handedly score enough points to get the United States into second place which is no easy task considering their team is usually complete rubbish. She also did that all before even graduating from Ilvermorny. She was lucky enough to have an early birthday allowing her to compete despite having not completed her last year. 

“And this has to do with me because?” 

“You work for Quidditch Monthly? Like there’s no way you’re not going to cover this story for them because you literally write all the important things for Quidditch Monthly!”

That’s because I’m their only writer worth a damn and they pay me a shite ton of money, so that I can’t justify leaving them for another publication. Which I will, once I get up a big enough portfolio because surprisingly the press and the writing industry wouldn’t give me a pass for being Harry Potter’s son. No experience no job. Not that I’m complaining because I’ve built up something that’s completely mine.

“What do you want me to do then? Get you an autograph?”

“Yes and tell me everything you talk with her about. I want to know everything about her down to the brand of sanitary products she uses.” Lily had a crazed look in her eye that I am not sure I have ever seen before and I don’t think I like it.

“I’m not asking her about that and the Chief mentioned nothing about me covering the story so it’s possible another writer is going to be handling it.”

I walked out to the living room and put a kettle on the stove to brew a proper cup of tea before work. I usually got up early enough to make breakfast and today despite Lily’s sudden arrival was no different.

“You want eggs?” I asked, beginning to gather the ingredients I would need before breakfast.

“You’re mad at me and I’m getting breakfast?”

“No eggs for you then.”

“No, I want them! Sorry just surprised because you seemed angry that I interrupted you and Madeline.”

“I think she said her name was Maddison,” I corrected.

“It doesn’t really matter that much to you though does it? Don’t you ever think you should I don’t know? Go on an actual date maybe.”

“Dating is for people who like to suffer in their free time. Besides most girls are chasing me around for the fame and fortune no one has wanted anything serious with me in a while. I’m not exactly the best looking or most romantic guy out there.”

“You’re charming in your own way though. If James can get a girl like Carrie, you should at least be able to find someone tolerable.”

It’s still a mystery to me how Carrie ended up with James when she could have ended up with Brett Evergreen, genius my arse. Carrie and James are perfect for each other in a way though.

“Thanks Lily, but my love life is fine and my sex life is booming.”

“Okay we’ll just pretend like you sending girls away before there’s any chance of developing a deeper connection isn’t a way to punish yourself for being given the easy way out when it comes to certain aspects of your life because of your family background.”

“So Carrie’s talking behind my back now is she?”

“In her defense I was the one who asked for an opinion and she just gave it. I worry about you Al.”

“I’m not so pitiful that I need my baby sister worrying about me don’t worry. I just haven’t found the right person.”

I’m also not looking. Why would I I’m only twenty-three? Not everyone needs to settle down early, but for some reason our family has a habit of doing it.

“You don’t need it, but it’s going to happen. Just don’t burn the eggs.”

I rolled my eyes at her, but couldn’t stop a smile from coming across my face. As much as I hate to admit it, it’s nice that my family cares.

OO00OO

I strolled into work at exactly nine in the morning. The exact time I am supposed to get in to start this torturous job. When I had been fresh from school this job had been practically appeared to be a phoenix rising from the ashes of no job prospects. Almost every job in the press wanted three to four years experience for full time writers or they wanted you to complete an unpaid internship for sixth months that could result in a permanent position, but usually ended up with the intern getting nothing and them hiring another unpaid intern to replace them. Everything else was freelance and would have resulted in me not being able to pay any of my bills on my own. 

This job paid starting writers exceptionally well and had full benefits and promise for promotion. However, that was because although it was a magazine with subscribers worldwide its staff was incredibly small. There was one accountant, one marketing person, two people who worked on distribution, one editor, four writers, and three photographers. The workload was so heavy that none of us really had a life outside of work. Of course, we did source in external writers for some of the smaller stuff, but that still wasn’t enough to prevent the writers from turning out at least five or more articles. Usually two in depth and three short interest pieces.

“Albus, the chief needs to see us,” Scott said. He had a bad habit of sneaking up on me from behind and today seemed to be no exception. As he patted me on the back and we began to head to the chief’s office.

Scott was an interesting fellow and we were both the same age. We had even attended Hogwarts together, but I had no idea he existed. He had been a Hufflepuff and while he had been friendly to almost everyone he would be the first to admit that he didn’t have any close friends. He was a good looking man with an even caramel skin tone a bright white smile. He was also able to have facial hair that didn’t make him look ridiculous. A trait in him that I truly envy. That and he’s built solid for someone who just takes pictures all day compared to me who looks exactly like how one would suspect a sleep deprived writer to look like. 

“Do you know what it’s about?” I asked.

“Well, you know the whole journalism thing isn’t my strong suit, but a little birdy told me someone pretty important is arriving today,” he answered.

“Aerabella Sanders, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s my guess. I’m also guessing that either the chief got us in with an exclusive or wants us to try and get an exclusive.”

I just grunted in response. In all honesty the last thing I wanted was to do another boring player exclusive. The readers absolutely love them, but I loath how formulaic and cliché they all turn out. For some reason, most quidditch players seem to have a lot in common and that’s quidditch. They all literally only talk about quidditch and give some sappy story about how they grew up playing it and are so fortunate to have the opportunity to play professionally. It’s just boring.

When we got to the chief’s office the other senior writer and photographer were also present and it looks like they were in the middle of a heated argument. 

Elaine Sumner was a perky brunette who was only about a year older than me and had gone to school at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and she would never let anyone forget that. She was a decent writer, but tended to bite off more than she could chew. She was also hopelessly competitive and had yet to realize we all write for the same magazine and there is no reason to be so overly competitive. 

She was joined by the chief’s own son Austin Mitchells who was a great photographer, but not the best sports photographer. He was one of those artsy photographers that liked to hold galleries and what not. According to Scott the kid probably wouldn’t need this day job for long, but was probably doing it as a favor for his father.

Then there was the chief himself, Raymond Mitchells, who was greying and looked about five years older than he was. All the lack of sleep had caught up to him. He was always in what looked like the same suit and tie, but he just owned multiples of the exact same thing. He was as traditional as it got when it came to writing this magazine, but he was a great editor. Despite being the only editor for the magazine the man caught every single little mistake from articles to layouts. The man was a true genius and had been keep this magazine profitable for a long time.

“I’m having Albus cover this and that’s final Elaine,” the chief said. 

“Why though? If it’s just a press conference any of us can go and get an interview,” Elaine argued.

“How should I put this?” The chief scratched his chin. “I think a young handsome bloke would have an easier time at charming Aerabella Sanders into an interview than you.”

“So when do I need to go to this press conference?” I asked, before they could really start arguing. 

“After lunch,” the chief answered. Elaine opened her mouth again, but the chief just groaned. “It has nothing to do with the fact that you’re a woman before you even start down that lane. It has everything to do with the fact that she’s known to be competitive and so are you and placing two competitive people in one room is never a good idea.”

Elaine just let out a sigh which meant she knew she wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Albus what do you know about Aerabella Sanders?”

“The basics and a bit more thanks to my sister. She’s a big fan.”

“Well, that’s probably not very helpful. I had intended to actually cover this story myself, but ran into a bit of an issue. She literally has one of the cleanest backgrounds I have ever seen. No bullying accusations, no disrespect her teachers, and not even any instances of underaged drinking to account for.”

“She’s probably just hiding them well,” I commented. “Everyone has a bit of a dark past even if it’s nothing extreme. I’m positive she must have one as well.”

“Which would be easy for us to pry out of her in an interview, but apparently part of her contract with the Tutshill Tornados allows her to refuse any and all interviews that aren’t done as a team besides two of the teams choice annually. So unless they decide we take priority over every other publication for the second interview this press conference is as close as we’re going to get to her.”

“Does she just not like people?” Scott thought out loud. “I feel like that’s a big extreme especially for a player so new. She should be wanting to get sponsorships and a solid fanbase right now.”

“She has the entire female population behind her she doesn’t need to try and make a larger fanbase,” Elaine scoffed. “Seriously I can understand the innerworkings of her mind more than these two. Let me do the interview.”

“She’s a young American female and our best bet is to send an attractive bloke with a nice accent at her, according to my research,” the chief responded. 

If his plan works, then I no longer have any faith in humanity. 

OO00OO

The press conference room was filled with people from all different publications from the Daily Profit to Witch Weekly. Most people had a photographer to accompany them. Lucky for us, content that related specifically to quidditch was placed in the front as Ms. Sanders requested, or so we were told. There were also a few super fans who had been invited in the back and were probably sponsors of the team.

Scott was squirming next to me in his seat and checking out everyone in the room. I hope he realizes that wink he sent to one of the female employees working at the event.

If I’m honest I think we might have shagged once, but I’m not going to tell Scott that.

“We’re here to work,” I said. Scott hummed and shot me a smile.

“I know, but networking is essential into getting information. If for some reason I don’t get any good shots I may be able to use hers and vice versa. Of course, no one gets my best shots, but there may be a time when I do actually need help.”

“So far you’re always gotten the shot, so I find it unlikely that –”

“Shhh! It looks like it’s about to start the coach just came out.”

I turned my attention to the stage to see the head coach of the Tutshill Tornados had come out. Walter Reed was known as being a great coach for his fairness in the treatment of players and the strict training he gave. He had only been the head coach for one season, but in that season the players had come a tremendous way from the season before and had finished off at number four. They had placed ninth the year before, so it was impressive.

“Thank you for coming here today,” he started. “I know all of you have just as busy schedules as we do, so we’ll try not to waste your time here today. We have already introduced two of our new players at a previous press conference, but today we will be introducing our final new player for the season. Our new player is an extraordinary one that comes to us from America. She will be playing left chaser for us this season and her name is Aerabella Sanders. She was unable to join us for personal reasons until now. If you would all join me in welcoming her.”

Everyone including myself clapped politely as we waited for the girl to appear.

When she finally entered, I had to admit that I was surprised at her appearance. I wouldn’t say that most women who play quidditch professionally are unattractive, but she was certainly pretty. Not in an earth shattering way, but in a way that the longer you looked at her the more pretty she became until she was beautiful. 

She had beautiful natural curls that were currently framing her face that only accentuated her rich chocolate eyes and medium complexion. Her smile was one that was captivating. She stood tall and proud, but a glance down would show that the heels she was wearing was adding quite a bit of height to her. She was probably below average in terms of height for a player, but she was definitely fit and moved with the sort of grace only a professional could have. 

“You’re drooling mate,” Scott whispered.

I glared at him before returning my attention to Aerabella Sanders.

She was the picture of professional. From the smart pants suit in the team’s colors to the pleasant expression on her face. She seemed older than she was and that was probably something working in her favor.

“Hello, everyone thank you so much for coming out here to welcome me to the team,” she started. “As you’re all aware my name is Aerabella Sanders. This will be my first year as a professional quidditch player. I would like to let you all know that I will be only taking five questions today and will not be answering anything unrelated to quidditch. I came here to be a quidditch player not a celebrity, so keep that in mind. I need to greet my teammates and settle into my apartment soon. Any questions?”

Everyone’s hands shot in the air very quickly and one of the employees brought one of the reporters a microphone for them to ask their question. All of them including myself hoping to be able to ask her a question. 

“What was the reason of your delayed arrival to the team?” 

If I hadn’t been paying attention, I would have missed the annoyed spark in her eye. Looks like she isn’t nearly as polite as she is pretending to be.

“That is a private matter that although it did affect my arrival to the team has nothing to do with quidditch directly. Four more questions.”

It was a good evasion and she was strict on the way she fielded questions. She was well prepared for this despite being so young. It was impressive.

“Thank you for choosing me. You’ve shown a lot of very impressive skills on the pitch. At what point did you start playing quidditch?”

“I’ve been playing recreationally off and on since I started Ilvermorny. I did not start to play on an organized team until about two years ago.”

“You mean to say you just started playing seriously two years ago?”

“Yes, that is what I just said. Two more questions.”

I heard the audience murmur at that. She was counting the surprised exclamation as a question. No one could really fault her for it, but it certainly was looking like none of us were going to be able to write anything substantial about her. She was well aware that we were all at her mercy at the moment and she wasn’t afraid to remind us of that.

“What were your reasons for choosing to sign with the Tutshill Tornados?”

She paused as if she needed to think for a moment and let out a slightly happy hum before a genuine smile came across her face.

“Well, there are really a lot of reasons. It’s always been a team that I’ve watched and found the way that the team plays the game interesting. Also, I look fantastic in blue.”

That got a few good nature chuckles from the audience, but I could tell she was holding back some information, but she wasn’t lying. It definitely makes me curious to what other reasons she could have for picking the Tornados as her team. She had multiple offers from other teams including the entirety of the American League, a few teams from the Asia League, and a good portion of the European League. 

“Okay one more question,” she said. 

To my surprise a microphone appeared in front of me and I took it before standing up. 

When I looked up at her she was patiently watching me, but there was a hint of boredom in her expression like she didn’t expect much from me. There was something about that which annoyed me. She definitely wasn’t looking at me, but rather through me. 

“You’ve already broken so many records at a young age and become the second American player to go directly into the European League and first female player to do so,” I started. “What do you want to accomplish next in your career?”

“I’m going to break that five year winning record the Tornados already have.”

The confident smile that came across her face was one that on anyone else would have looked arrogant, but there was something unapologetically sincere about it that made me think she might just actually do it.

OO00OO

“This is a start, but I want more about her Albus,” the chief said, while looking over my article.

I had managed to scrape together a pretty great introduction article on Aerabella Sanders, nothing exclusive article wise. However, Scott had got some wickedly good photos of the girl that were sure to make it stand out. 

“What do you want more of?” I asked.

“Anything and everything I want full exclusive and in-depth articles…” he trailed. “I’m not sure if I’m going to regret this, but I want you to use whatever means possible to get me good content on this girl.”

“Yes sir.”

Looks like I was going to be getting to know Aerabella Sanders a lot better.


	2. Chapter 1: Not Even an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t remember?” he asked looking at me. He just shook his head and cursed. “We shagged.” 
> 
> “Oh thank the thunderbird I thought we had sex.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: language, drinking, and sexual references.

“Okay let’s just take a moment to recognize how badass I am,” I said, after the door to the press conference had been shut firmly behind me. “Were you watching me Sophia?”

“It’s Sophie Ms. Sanders,” the woman responded.

“Then please call me Aerie,” I replied with a smile. 

I had just completely conquered my first major event as a professional quidditch player. It was a press conference something that I was not looking forward to, but it hadn’t been too bad. It was something I would have to slowly get used to as I continued my career.

I had just arrived in England maybe an hour ago and I was absolutely exhausted from it. I let out a yawn and Sophie gave me a concerned look. 

Sophie was in charge of me and two other players. She was about my height with pale skin, doe eyes, and the most gorgeous eyebrows. Eyebrows might be a weird thing to notice about a person, but hers are perfect. She probably wasn’t that much older than me either, but I haven’t asked her. 

I let out another yawn.

“Would you like to meet the team another time and go back and get some rest?” Sophie asked concerned. 

“I’ve kept them waiting for almost two months now,” I replied. “It wouldn’t be polite of me to keep them waiting any longer.”

“Good,” a voice said. I turned to see the head coach, Walter Reed, give me a small smile. Not a real smile, but enough to let me know I had said the right thing. “The team has a whole event planned to welcome you and we start late in honor of your arrival tomorrow.”

“We’re starting late? Why?” I asked. 

Now Coach Reed was grinning at me. He didn’t answer me, but he was grinning. I don’t have to be a genius to know that grin means something ominous is approaching. 

“Are you going to meet the team like that or are you going to change?” he asked. 

I looked down at the blue pants suit I had worn to the press event. A gift I received from my mom when I officially signed with the Tornados. It fit me in all the right places, but was probably to formal to go meet a bunch of quidditch players who were going to be sweaty after finishing practice. Not to mention the stiletto heels would go right through the grass on the pitch. 

“I’ll go change and we can leave after that.”

He just gave me a nod and I left to change.

OO00OO

The training pitch was even better than I could have imagined. Ilvermorny had a nice pitch, but every team had to share it. Also, quidditch wasn’t a main priority at the school, so it was up to the students to maintain it. This beautiful well-maintained pitch was something I could have only dreamed of a year ago. I get to play here every day!

Before I could take in more of the scenery the loud voices from overhead drew my attention.

It was then that I saw him. It couldn’t be anyone else, but him. The way he glided through the air with such ease and power dragons could be jealous of him. The amount of control and power he flew with was baffling to the average wizard. Not to mention the fact that he could turn at any second without losing speed. 

He's beautiful and lucky for me my new team member.

Right now, it seemed like only the chasers and the keepers were in the air to run flying drills. I’m not sure where everyone else is, but if I had to guess based on positions. The beaters were probably doing some sort of strength training and seekers were probably working on stamina, but I can’t take my eyes off the chasers.

Like that’s going to be me tomorrow. I’m going to be up there and flying around looking all cool and stuff. 

“You’re Aerabella right?” a voice asked.

I jumped from the sudden voice and turned around to see two buff men looking at me mildly concerned that they had just scared my Patronus out of me.

“Sorry didn’t mean to frighten you,” one said. 

“No worries I was sort of caught up in all of… this.” Really descriptive there Aerie, really descriptive. “Also, please call me Aerie. It’s must easier to say.”

“Sounds good to me,” the other said. It wasn’t hard to pick out who this man was. He was one of the main beaters and the only other non-brit on the team. He was from Korea and had been a member of the team for a long time, but hadn’t started playing until his current partner was recruited. “Han Minhyuk.”

He extended a hand and I shook it.

“Cayden Thornton, but something tells me you’re probably aware of who the whole team is already,” the other said. An attractive half smile came across his face and his blue eyes gleamed with mischievousness.

“If you flirt, I’m telling Gabby,” Minhyuk said.

“No one is flirting!” Cayden snapped back and the two launched into a playful argument. 

Although Cayden was really the only one arguing and Minhyuk just seemed to be laughing at how frazzled the other was. 

I turned away from them to once again watch the chasers zooming through the air. Huh, one of them is lagging behind in passing. She should—

“Is this Aerabella?” another voice called, once again causing me to jump from its suddenness. “A bit jumpy there aren’t you, love?”

The endearment caught me off for a second as I looked at the two men who had also just appeared and judging from their physique and the fact that they look a lot a like they must be the reserve beaters, Thomas and Theodor Harrington. 

“Yeah that’s me, but please call me Aerie,” I replied with a smile. “It’s easier to say.”

“Theodor Harrington, but call me Theo.” One of them said with a smile.

“Thomas Harrington, call me Tom and I’ll aim the bludger at you, love,” the other said, with a smile. Not a teasing smile, but a threatening smile that told me he definitely wasn’t joking about hitting me with that bludger.

“Noted,” I replied. 

They then all began to trail off in conversation which I’m guessing is trash talk from the way they seem to be going at each other and I once again looked to the chasers.

The one girl is still lagging behind the rest. She’s slowing them down. I can honestly only identify one chaser from this distance, but that’s probably because I’m a huge fan. Huh, is she off balance somehow? She seems to be favoring her weight on the right, but she’s throwing lefthanded which would mean that she’s more than likely a left chaser. However, placing that weight on her right should theoretically help turn in faster, but she’s still off balance. Maybe she’s trying a new technique.

“New chaser?”

I jumped again. I turned around slowly and from the grin across Cayden Thornton’s face they had definitely all seen me flinch. I’m making a great impression for someone who is supposed to have great reflexes.

There were now two more people who could only be the seekers. One was a woman who was lean with short choppy brown hair. She was just as tall as the man standing next to her. I recognized him instantly because he was one of the players popular in the quidditch world for not only his skills, but just being attractive. He had a nice build with just enough muscle, but not so much that it made his neck do that weird bulky thing that sometimes happen. His white blonde hair was somehow perfectly styled in a way that brought attention to his steely grey eyes. Also, not going to lie, I can see why Witch Weekly named him most kissable lips two years ago.

“It’s nice to meet you Aerabella Sanders. Kathleen Hutcherson, but call me Kathy,” she introduced with the first bright smile I had seen. She seems like a literal ray of sunshine in comparison to the rest of my new teammates. She elbows the other seeker, but he just grunts and rubs his side. “Tall, blonde, and brooding is Brett Evergreen.”

“It’s nice to meet you, but please–”

“Call her Aerie,” the beaters all chorused. 

“It’s easier to say,” Minhyuk added with a smirk.

I gave them all a confused look and they all grinned at me. I think this is their way of telling me that I’m getting predictable already.

“Hello,” a voice said.

This time I did let out a small shriek. Partially because I was startled and partially because I could recognize that voice anywhere because of the sheer number of interviews I’ve listen to from him. 

I turned around and I was faced with probably the largest reason why I had chosen to join the Tutshill Tornados. Chase Walker.

Chase Walker has ended up as one of the most decorated chasers in the history of quidditch after he joined the Tornados. He started out in the minors, but as soon as he joined professionally, he took the entire European League by storm with his unique maneuvers and flying skills.

Chase Walker was rather tall and much broader than I thought he would be in person. He also seemed much less friendly and much more intimidating than I thought he would. His chiseled jaw was clenched as he seemed to be looking down at me and scrutinizing me with his clear seawater eyes. Somehow even after practice his golden blonde hair still looked great, even if it was a bit messy. 

“I take it you’re Aerabella,” Chase said.

“Yes and you’re wow…” That was so amazingly intelligent of me. First the shriek and now I suddenly can’t speak. “Sorry, huge fan.”

“Coach mentioned it,” he replied. “So, you know me, but do you know everyone else?”

“In name and position yes, but probably not by face?” I replied. Does that make sense? Am I making sense? Am I melting? Shit do not lose it Aerie. 

Chase gave a nod of his head like he understood me. Oh thank the thunderbird, he gets me. Oh my wand he understands me and knows my name.

“The American accent was slightly off putting, I’ll have to get used to it,” a woman said. Her honey blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and she was holding her broom in her left hand. Huh, so she was the one off balance. “Caroline Harris left chaser.”

She was definitely staring me down which told me that she was well aware that we played the same position and would be competing for playing time. I just smiled back at her.

“Aerabella Sanders, but call me Aerie. It’s easier to say,” I replied. The fake smile dropped off her face once she realized I wasn’t intimidated by her.

At the moment it’s kind of hard to focus on anything other than the fact that I’m within spitting distance of Chase Walker.

“Cecilia Banks, right chaser. It’s nice to finally meet you,” said a perky brunette with a large smile. She seemed a bit young and full of energy. She might have just a bit too much energy, but that would make her someone who would be good to practice with. 

“Jennifer White, keeper,” a straight-faced woman replied. She was also pretty tall, but she seemed taller because of her posture. She also didn’t seem hostile, but seemed like she was just tired and wanted to sleep.

“Justin Thompson, reserve middle,” a charming looking man said.

“Jack Davies the new reserve right chaser,” a young man with brunette hair responded. He couldn’t be much older than me.

“And last, but definitely not least I’m Jessica Robbinson the new reserve keeper,” a short brunette said, with a blinding smile. She looked incredibly excited that I had finally arrived. She was probably the only one who seemed to actually be waiting for me to arrive. “You’re one of Sophie’s kids too, right?”

“I’m not a kid, but Sophie is in charge of me for the time being,” I replied with a polite smile. 

“How old are you again?” Kathy asked.

“Well I’m nineteen as of about a week ago,” I replied.

“That’s not a kid that’s baby,” Minhyuk muttered, but it was clear enough that everyone heard him. 

“I see you’re all getting to know each other,” a new voice called. 

Coach Reed as well as two other coaches and three managers, including Sophie walked out to the pitch. He had given me a tour, shown me where my locker was, and then been pulled right into a meeting. I had taken it upon myself to go back to the pitch and look around more. 

“I’m going to trust you all to look out for our newest member while you’re all out for the welcome party,” Coach Reed said. “It’s been booked at the usual pub so you shouldn’t have any issues with the media, but that doesn’t mean that you still shouldn’t be careful. Practice is starting at eleven tomorrow, so make the most of the night. Practice dismissed.”

The coach and his squad of followers left, leaving the rest of the team alone. I felt a friendly arm sling around my shoulder and looked up to see that Jennifer was grinning down at me.

“So, what’s your poison?” she asked. I just gave her a confused look. “Your drink of choice? Which alcohol you plan on drinking tonight?”

“I don’t have one. I was too young to drink in the States,” I replied. “So, I haven’t really had any before.”

Chase shot me a look and just shook his head.

“You’re going to regret telling them all that,” he stated calmly. 

OO00OO

After dropping my stuff off at my apartment which surprisingly, almost half the team lives at, some of the girls had helped me get changed into an outfit they deemed going out appropriate. In all honesty, it was one of my normal outfits except with more cleavage.

The pub that we had been taken to had checked IDs and instantly escorted us into a different section of it. The team had apparently gotten their own section because they frequented this one particular spot often enough. I could see why. There was a large bar and a dance floor for those who liked to dance. On another level there looked like there were some magical darts and other games for people to play. It was apparently one of the best places for young wizards and witches to party.

From the way people are looking at all of us, it seems like we only help contribute to the place’s popularity. I was sipping on some type of cocktail that was a bit too sugar for my tastes as I took in my surroundings not knowing what to do. Parties had never been my thing and neither had people if I’m honest, so parties with strangers in strange places were not my thing.

Currently at the booth there were only six of us. Three people looked like they wanted to leave and three of us just didn’t know what to with ourselves. I’m just currently trying not to stare at Chase so much that it’s creepy, but I can’t help taking little looks at him every now and then. I mean my role model is right in front of me looking like a fullcourse meal, how can I not appreciate it?

“Don’t take it personally Sanders, but I’ve got to get home to the wife,” Cayden said, sighing. Brett just scoffed at him.

“It’s no problem at all, I totally get it,” I replied.

“We both know you’re more than happy to go home to her and the little monsters,” Brett commented. 

“Wait Thornton you’re married with kids?” Jessica asked. 

“Yeah, it’s been a little over five years now since we got married,” Cayden said with a brilliant smile. Man, if that isn’t the look of a man in love, I don’t know what is. “The triplets are also about to turn five.”

“Holy Merlin! You have triplets!” Jack exclaimed.

“Yep. That was the surprise of lifetime. I myself am a triplet and according to my friend, you’re more likely to have triplets or twins if you are one,” he answered. “Well enjoy your night and don’t go too crazy on the drinks.”

“Get home safe Cayden,” Chase stated.

“Aye aye Captain!” Chase seemed to physically grimace at the phrase. With a small salute to us all Cayden left. 

“So, how’s the drink?” Jessica asked. 

“Honestly? Way too sweet for my taste, maybe I should try some beer?” I suggested.

“No if it’s too sweet, I know exactly what to get you. Hold on,” Jack said, practically stumbling to get out of the booth he was moving so fast.

After he left our small group of four was left in silence.

“Is your flat okay?” Chase asked. 

I gave him a puzzled look. I’m super happy that he’s talking to me and slightly overwhelmed. But what the hell is a flat?

“Flat?” I asked.

“We call certain apartments flats here,” Jessica clarified.

Okay now some conversations from earlier make a lot more sense. I am going to have to see if I can find a book on need to know British slang. I feel like I’m really going to need it unless I want to look like a dumb American. I mean I am an American, but I wouldn’t say that I’m dumb.

“It’s just about the right size and everything. It will take a bit for me to get used to living on my own, but I’m sure it will be fine,” I replied.

“I’ve been living on my own for two months and I can say that I never want to live with another human being again,” Jessica said. She had a smile across her face like she was so happy we were talking and I generally appreciate that, especially as someone who admittedly does not make friends easy. “I’m surprised you didn’t go dancing you seem like the sort who would like that thing.”

“Why?” I asked.

“You’ve got that whole pretty girl popular vibe about you. Like you were voted the most fit by your peers and shite like that,” she answered.

Okay, so I’m going to guess that fit is a good thing and shite is an expletive.

“Not really, I sort of flew under the radar at Ilvermorny until my seventh year. No one really noticed me until after the who World Cup thing. I was a boarder from the Midwest, so it wasn’t like I came from a large wizarding family in the States. Also, if I danced that would require me to interact with people and I’ll admit that’s not one of my favorite things to do.”

Before Jessica could reply Jack was carefully placing a tray of what had to be almost thirty little shot glasses filled with some type of alcohol.

“Bloody hell are you trying to kill us Davies?” Brett cursed. 

“How much did you spend on this?” Jessica asked.

“Not a knut,” he replied. “I may have a new sugar mommy though.”

“You are a professional quidditch player you don’t need a sugar mommy,” Chase stated.

“True, but she doesn’t have to know that.” Jack then passed a shot to each of us. “Now Aerie let me introduce you to one of the finest things England has to offer and that’s real Fire Whisky. None of that watered-down shite in America can ever compare to the real thing.”

“This is an absolutely horrid idea…” Jessica muttered.

“It is not. I’m positive we can finish all of them, especially if the old men help us.”

I’m surprised that Jack didn’t drop dead from the glare that Brett sent him. I had almost frozen at the menacing look and it wasn’t even directed at me. At his words Brett wordlessly tossed a shot back without hesitation. It seemed like it must not be nearly as bad as it looks since he didn’t even flinch.

“Okay point taken,” Jack said. “Now cheers to Aerie joining us!”

We all said cheers and clinked our glasses together before taking a shot.

I tried not to flinch at the absolute burning sensation that filled my throat, but I ended up coughing a bit. I made a face because that was certainly a strong drink.

“How was it?” Jack asked eagerly.

“Strong,” I answered. He just laughed and took another.

“Great! That’s exactly what it should taste like!” Jack said beaming.

What is wrong with these people? I thought Americans were supposed to be the partiers and strong drinkers.

“Well if you have enough of these, I bet I can get you out on the dance floor for one song,” Jessica teased.

“I’ll take that bet, there is no way that would appeal to me even while drunk,” I answered.

“Great loser buys the other dinner. Cheers!’ she said, handing me another shot.

And like the dumb American I thought I wasn’t, I clinked my shot against hers before taking another.

OO00OO

I don’t know if it was the sudden movement next to me that woke me up or the throbbing pain in my skull. One thing was for sure though and that this was probably not my bed and this definitely wasn’t my apartment. The sheets were much too soft and there was too much room. 

I pealed my eyes open and saw that I was an a pretty neat, but lived in apartment. It was decorated enough to tell me that whoever lived here has been around long enough to settle in fully.

“Bloody hell,” a voice cursed. 

I turned around to see a very shirtless Chase Walker look like he was regretting his entire existence at the moment. He just groaned when he noticed me looking at him. I moved to sit up and realized something.

I was completely naked which means that Chase was also probably completely naked under the blanket. I moved to clutch the blanket to my chest and couldn’t stop my eyes from wander to where Chase’s lower half was just barely being covered by the blanket.

“What happened last night?” I asked.

“You don’t remember?” he asked looking at me. I just shook his head and he cursed. “We shagged.”

“Oh thank the thunderbird I thought we had sex.”

His mouth dropped open and the look on his face said that he could not believe I just said that.

“Shagging is fucking. We fucked,” he stated.

I just had sex with my idol and I don’t remember it.

“We should do it again, so I can remember,” I said without thinking. I slapped a hand instantly to my mouth because I cannot believe that I just said that out loud. I have a bad habit of word vomiting, but even I should know that now is not the time.

Chase’s face turned bright red. At first, I thought it was because he was embarrassed, but the scowl across his face soon told me that it was out of anger.

“Get the fuck out!” he yelled.

His loud tone caused my head to throb unpleasantly and it was then that I became aware I was going to be sick.

With barely a warning I clambered my way to the edge of the bed and promptly vomited on his floor. Oh god I was vomiting on Chase Walker’s floor. I want to die right now.

I looked up to see that his once angry face now looked angry and disgusted. Okay now I want to cry.

“You need to leave.” He pulled me off the end of the bed and handed me my shirt from last night and quickly tossed my wand to me. I had no chance to even pull the shirt on before he was tossing me out the door.

Suddenly, I’m very naked in a hallway. Thankfully, Chase is one of the people who also lives in my building. What I didn’t know is that he literally lives right next to me, but that’s a good thing right now.

Shit... My key is definitely somewhere in his apartment still and these doors are spell proof which one of the reasons why many high-profile people live here. The security is fantastic and it’s impossible for a person to get in unless they live here or know someone who lives here. There’s no way I can break into my own apartment, I have no way to contact my landlord, and I seriously doubt Chase is going to open up the door so I can get my key.

Before I knew it tears sprung to my eyes and I was crying as the reality of my situation hit me. I was a complete screw up and the worst part is I still can’t recall a single detail after taking shots. I had already screwed myself over and I haven’t even been on this continent for twenty-four hours. 

“Umm...” a voice said, disturbing me from crying.

I looked to see a man dressed like he was about to go to work in a smart button down and slacks. He looked more surprised to see me at the moment than I was to see him. At this point I’m not surprised that things are getting even more humiliating for me. It’s not surprising my neighbor across the hall would catch me naked and breaking down. I’m sure my landlord is going to be the next person to catch me naked in the hallway crying.

“Do you need a hangover potion?” he asked. I looked at him confused. “Sobering potion maybe? Either way how about we get you some clothes.”

It turns out angels have dark brown hair and kind green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first official chapter of Ambitious!. I sort of threw a lot of names and information at you, but I swear it won’t be so over loaded with information for the next chapter. 
> 
> Here are my questions:  
> What do you think about Aerabella?  
> What do you think about Chase?  
> Was it easy to tell who was speaking when?
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to ask me anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone,

I'm sorry this isn't an update and normally I don't post these, but I've had quite a bit weighing on my heart about all my writing lately.

If you didn't know my penname, has been the same since I started writing Harry Potter fanfiction in middle school. It was NextCassie. It came from me writing Next generation Harry Potter fanfiction and my first practically self insert fanfiction that makes me cringe now. Harry Potter played a big part in my development as a writer and probably as a child in general. As we all know, Jk Bitching has been cancelled since 2013, but lately as she's made more and more awful comments and actions. I was having a hard time of separating her as a creator from the Harry Potter fandom itself. I am still struggling with it. I was also having a bit of issues dealing with the fact that although I was young I bought into the world she created that included biggoted and racist ideas. I also began to worry that I too had the perpetuated those ideas in my stories. I truly hope I have not, but I am sorry if I have. 

I want to distance myself a bit from the Harry Potter fandom right now as I process all these things and come to terms with everything. I hope that one day I will truly separate the work from the author and continue my works for this fandom, but as of right now I can't.

I am starting the distancing with the new penname FacingSunflower. I think one of the most beautiful parts of fandoms is how we support each other. When sunflowers can't see the sun they face each other. Much like when things can get dark in a fandom the fans will often turn and support each other as well. 

I will be deleting this note when the new chapter comes, but I wanted to put this note out there so that you know my work isn't being stolen or copied for any reason.

Thank you for all the support and I hope to update soon. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello feel free to drop me a comment or anything or follow me on twitter.
> 
> https://twitter.com/CassieNext


End file.
